


Matryoshka Mystery

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A stalking incident brings the detective into a case deeper than they expected.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next case. I know all 3 fics at the same time. But I'm honestly trying to get as much chapters done before I go out of town next Monday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next fic. Ch 1 won't be posted until I complete BSI and post the prologue for the next fic.

**_Asgard Department Store;_ **

The staff with Rose supervising and Ryan helping was decorating the store for St. Patrick's Day. Green themed decor was out in full force. A Irish flag hung over the main entrance. Streamers hung from the ceiling on every level. Balloons were placed here and there alongside decals.

"Wonderful job as usual!" Frigga beamed.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked about spring break.

"I already called Ma, I'm waiting to hear from her." Bucky was saying.

"Wonderful, when you do. Remind me to tell the kids, so we can begin packing." Steve smiled.

"Sure." Bucky smiled back, then they kissed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Clint and Natasha met up for a lunch date. they were half way through their meal when Alexi showed up. They were shocked.

"Alexi!" Natasha gasped before standing up to greet her friend.

"We need to talk." Alexi said after they exchanged greetings.

"Take a seat." Clint offered.

"It's a long story, but I need help." Alexi confessed. The couple exchanged looks.

The trio was unaware that they had a silent watcher. Across the street, a person was seated on a bench, reading a newspaper. In reality, they were watching the conservation through carefully placed holes.

'Blast it! Things just got endlessly complicated.' they thought. They kept watching the trio until they stood abruptly. After waiting a few seconds or so, the person stood and followed them...


	2. Inherit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexi approaches the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-6 will be posted next.

Clint, Natasha, and Alexi visited the agency. They were shown to their seats.

"We need help." Natasha began.

"I inherited a very rare set of matryoshka dolls from one of my uncles. However, things are just happening." Alexi explained.

"We'll take a look at it. Do you have security precautions?" Derek responded.

"Some. Home alarm system can only do so much though." Alexi replied.

* * *

A few hours later, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam ate lunch at the taco truck. They started to talk.

"Where are you thinking about applying to?" Brett asked.

"I might go to community college." Liam replied.

"I don't know yet." Mason admitted.

"You have time." Liam reassured.

"Yeah, we'll work it out." Corey replied.

* * *

**_Dylan and Bronwen's place;  
_ **

****Dylan, Bronwen, Sandy, and Ryan played Dance Dance Revolution. Sandy watched them and giggled at the colors. They had a lot of fun. The family laughed and enjoyed the fun together.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

****The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Isaac, and Danielle got together for a family dinner. Dinner consisted of salmon burgers, potato and onions on the BQ, and house salad. They were happy together. It was a nice way to slow down and just be together.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles went out for dinner. They went to an Italian restaurant. The date was sweet and very private. The couple kissed softly. 


	3. Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives build a suspect list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3-6 will be posted next.

**_A Taste of Home;_ **

The crew decorated the bakery for St. Patrick's Day and White Day. Green streamers were hung up. Green, orange, and white balloons were placed in corners. Green table cloths covered the table. The centerpieces were colorful pots filled with gold coins. Horseshoe confetti were sprinkled around the pots.

Shamrock decals covered the now sparkling clean floor. A mat with a rainbow on it was placed at the front entrance. A gold fringe door curtain was placed at the front entrance. 

The crew also baked treats for both respective holidays. Sugar cookies in the shapes of shamrock were iced and covered in either green frosting or sprinkles. There were the regular cupcakes with green buttercream frosting. The special flavors consisted of key lime, green velvet, and pistachio.

The drink options were mint oero milkshakes, coconut smoothie, and white chocolate mocha. 

White Day treats consisted of white macaroons, angelfood, coconut, and vanilla cupcakes. Cake pops and pretzels dipped in white chocolate, and marshmallows.

"Wonderful job!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Brett, Liam, Trip, Skye, Derek, and Stiles began their investigation. They started by tracing, and looking at online bidding sites that would want those dolls.

"Okay, I have some people that may be suspects." Derek said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went to a diner for their lunch date. They ordered burgers, fries, and soda for lunch. They smiled and flirted over their lunch. They enjoyed themselves. They finished their date by sharing a banana split.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their children. They put together a jigsaw puzzle. There were unicorns, phoenixes, and other mystical animals. They started with the borders, then went on to fill in the middle section.

The kids had fun figuring out where each piece went. Bucky and Steve helped Aurora place said piece. They managed to finish the puzzle. The kids cheered as the final piece was placed.

* * *

That evening, Clint and Natasha went to a hot dog place for dinner. They ordered hot dogs or pizza pockets. They had fries and soda with their meal. The couple smiled as they talked over their meal. When the meal ended, they kissed.


	4. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains have their sights on the prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4-6 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. The investigation was more looking at the books and details.

"Why are those dolls so expensive?" Liam wanted to know.

"They are ornate and popular." Brett replied.

"People can sell them or hold onto them as an nest egg for retirement." Stiles answered.

"And if you don't have to bid on it, even better." Skye finished.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villain secretly plotted. They were serious and focused.

"We need those dolls!" they grumbled to themselves.

"There is a timeline we have to abide by. How long will it take to get those damn dolls?" they thought.

"Soon enough." they vowed.

* * *

The next day, the couples had a group date. They put in old Star Trek films. They really enjoyed their time together. The worries of the world passed them by.

* * *

In the meantime, Isaac and Camden took Zack and his siblings out to an art history museum. They had so much fun. They ran from exhibit to exhibit looking at the flaps and such. 

"Can we come back soon?" they asked.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. After eating a picnic lunch in the den, they cleaned up and went upstairs. They locked the door and stripped to their birthday suits.

When they were nude, they got on the bed and Bucky got the lube. He slicked up his fingers and carefully prepped Steve. Steve moaned the entire time.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took the blond. The older man started a slow pace. A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and wrapped his fingers around him.

Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his seed deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	5. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look into Alexi's uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

The detectives resumed their investigation. They met to discuss their findings.

"We found many kinds of matryoshka dolls." Skye was saying.

"There's even some that are toys and the kind that you collect." Liam noted.

"We're stuck on who would want to steal the dolls." Trip sighed.

"We need to look into Alexi's uncle a bit more. Maybe we will hit pay dirt on that font." Stiles suggested.

"Look into his background, find out if he had any friends or acquaintances that knew about those dolls." Derek declared. Then he ended the meeting and they split up to resume their search.

* * *

**_Rainbow Bookshop;  
_ **

Fingon and Maedhros met with Curufin and Raina. They had several things that needed to be discussed.

"The store is doing better than expected." Raina was saying as she showed her ledger to her brothers in law.

"We have more than enough money to pay for new books." she finished.

"That's wonderful!" Fingon beamed.

"Should we be able to update the menu and cafe?" Maedhros wanted to know.

"Yes, but let's see which areas needs improvement first before you make any final decisions." Raina cautioned.

"Are we up to code on everything?" Maedhros asked Curufin.

"Definitely." came the reply. The meeting continued as the quartet discussed future plans.

* * *

**_eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They made lunch and sat down to eat their meal. They smiled as they flirted over their meal. When they had finished, they shared a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint, Natasha, and Alexi hung out. They went to a broadway play; Aladdin. They fell in love with the musical.

"There's a new movie coming out this spring." Clint was saying.

"We'll have to go and watch it then." Natasha said. They nodded as they settled down to resume watching the rest of the play. When it was time for curtain call, they gave the cast a standing ovation.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bedroom as they watched a sitcom on Netflix; Brooklyn Nine Nine. They fell in love with the comedy sitcom. They laughed at Jake and his fellow officers' antics. When the credits rolled, they kissed.


	6. Dig Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains get antsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next. Then I can finally swap to KCH.

The detectives resumed their investigation. Sadly, they wasn't able to find much on Alexi's decreased uncle.

"There's nothing here!" Skye moaned.

"Maybe he had a double life?" Brett suggested.

"Dip deeper just in case. We need to ask Alexi more questions." Derek said.

* * *

The next day, the couples went to a music festival for their group date. They enjoyed themselves as they listened to many bands play music. There were musicians and singers performing live on stage. They cheered and clapped for the many various musicians and had fun dancing. Overall, they had fun.

* * *

While the couples were having fun, a group of people met up. Their names were; William, Logan, Matthew, Scarlett, Chloe, and Aubrey. The group were all on edge.

"Why are we here?" Aubrey asked.

"There's cops sniffing around." came the reply.

"Start thinking ways on how we can throw them off." Matthew declared.

* * *

**_Steve's studio, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Steve held another therapy session for the teens. His patients were surprised when Steve took the group to the kitchen where several ingredients were out on the counter along with baking supplies including measuring cups and spoons.

"Today, we are making white chocolate." Steve announced. The teens's faces lit up. While they didn't mind the art, sometimes they wanted something different.

"Wash your hands and then we can get started." Steve instructed. The teens instantly lined up at the sink.

* * *

**_a house;  
_ **

Someone was sneaking into a house. They slid through the open window and went to work. They emptied drawers and swept necklaces, earrings, rings, and other pieces of jewelry and watches into a bag.

They were nearly done when the owner barged in the bedroom and caught them red handed.

"What are you doing?! Who the hell are you?!" they exploded. The culprit were shocked before determination took over. Moments later, a gunshot shattered the silence of the night...


	7. At the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish gets a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. KCH will be updated next.

Parrish and his team arrived at a new crime scene. They walked into the house and were shown upstairs to a bedroom. They walked into the bedroom and found that it had been ransacked. Drawers were pulled out. Melinda was examining the victim.

"He was shot and died instantly." Melinda reported.

"Do you have the time of death?" Parrish asked.

"I'll need an autopsy. The best I can estimate is between 7-9PM last night." came the reply.

"Okay, you can have the body." Parrish said. The techs converged on the body. The home owner was loaded on a gurney and carried out.

* * *

**_Rei and Shuichi's place, Beika, Tokyo, Japan;_ **

Rei and Shuichi met up, and Rei gave Shuichi white chocolate strawberries and cake pops.

"Happy White Day." Rei said. Shuichi beamed.

"Thank you, and happy White Day!" he replied happily.

"I'm not done." Rei declared as he sat Shuichi down at the dining table. The tanned man had plans. White Day would live on in Shu's memory until next time.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives were going over their findings when Lance and Bobbi arrived with a new case.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"A burglary turned murder." came the reply.

"And why are you bringing the case to us?" Stiles wanted to know.

"This isn't the first death." Lance answered. They traded looks.

"Tell us more." Isaac requested.

"It goes like this..." Bobbi began.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

****The families plus Chris, Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle got together for dinner. Dinner was toasty bagels with cream cheese and lox. There were a fruit platter and tomatos and cucumbers on the side. They had regular or diet coke or sprite to drink. They sat down and dug in. They laughed and talked over their meal. They loved being together like this.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They kissed passionately as they stripped the other person of their clothing. Then they got on the bed and Bucky got the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, drawing moans. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband.

The pace was slow as Bucky dragged it out. A long time later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky stroked his husband to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over their chests. Bucky held out for a moment before spilling his seed deep inside of his husband. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.


	8. Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a murder case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-10 will be posted next. I'm still trying to decide if I should post the rest.

The detectives were hard at work. They visited the crime scene and looked around. They found a bullet fragment and a pool of blood. Stiles turned green so Derek sent him outside for some fresh air. The others resumed their examination.

"This was done on the spur of the moment." Isaac stated.

"Okay, we need to collect evidence." Derek declared.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home;  
_ **

The bakery held their annual holiday sale. A bin was filled with hats, head boppers and bands, necklaces, bracelets, rings, and buttons. Other novelties included shamrock tattoos, lanyards, and hair clips.

The theme were green, shamrocks, pots o' gold, and rainbows. There were bead and dog tag necklaces.

Ryan brought an oreo mint milkshake with angelfood and green velvet cupcakes and white chocolate cake pops. Then she headed to the bin and got a shamrock head bopper with a matching bracelet and a dog tag necklace.

Bucky and Steve brought white chocolate pretzels and cookies in bulk, then they got the usual cupcake box. The kids were searching through the bin. Bucky and Steve got derby hats for Drew and Aurora.

"Pick three things only." Bucky told the older kids. Pietro chose a button, tattoos with a hat. Zack opted for a hat, lanyard, and a dog tag necklace. Lottie got a ring, hairclips, and a metallic bead necklace. Wanda got a head bopper, a rainbow bracelet, and a necklace in shades of green.

"We're sharing." Lottie announced to their dads. Bucky and Steve sighed in relief. That was an excellent solution. Overall, the sale was a hit.

* * *

In the meantime, the couples went to a diner for their lunch date. They ordered soups, sandwiches, and fries. They had soda or tea to drink. They discussed their respective days over lunch. They had a lot of fun. It was the perfect outing together.

* * *

That evening, Clint and Natasha treated Alexi to a steakhouse for dinner. They ordered steak with vegetable sides. They were very happy. The friends were together again.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They shared kisses. Steve felt safe and loved in Bucky's arms. 


	9. Golden Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains are starting to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-10 will be posted next.

The detectives met to discuss their findings. They went through the suspect list; William, Logan, Matthew, Scarlett, Chloe, and Aubrey.

"Okay, let's look at suspect bios." Derek said. Brett and Liam took turns pointing to the suspects' pictures.

"Matthew and Scarlett were friends with Alexi's uncle." Brett began.

"What about the rest?" Derek wanted to know. They went through the other bios. Logan and William had close connections as they worked with Alexi's uncle. Most of the suspects' families ran in the same social circles.

"We need to eliminate some names in order to narrow down the list." Stiles sighed.

"Look into their background. See if they have records, and look in their finances." Derek stated. Then he ended the meeting and they resumed their search.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their children. They played Memory Match. They took turns flipping cards over, hoping to find matches. It took several tries before they were successful. The game ended when all of the cards were matched up.

"Let's play again!" Pietro cheered.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve went to a diner for their lunch date. They ordered sandwiches and soup. They smiled as they flirted over their meal. After lunch ended, they shared a banana split.

* * *

Meanwhile, William, Logan, Matthew, Chloe, Aubrey, and Scarlett met up. They were tense and wary of each other.

"I don't care what you do in your free time. Nor who you spend it with. But remember the golden rule, NEVER drag us down with you." Scarlett declared. Her friends swallowed nervously.

"Noted." several croaked.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles went to a pizzeria for dinner. They split a pizza. Half was meat while the rest was vegetarian. They had salad and breadsticks with their pizza.

They talked over their meal. It was a nice break from the stress. When they waited for the bill, they shared a kiss.


	10. Cleared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives are getting frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-11 will be posted next. Still deciding on the rest.

A few days had passed, and there had been developments in the case. William and Scarlett had been cleared. But there was still four suspects left and they were running out of leads. Something had to give.

* * *

**_New York Aquarium, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Alexi accompanied Sam and Camden as they took Ryan, Alicia, Alicia's younger siblings, and the Rogers-Barnes kids on a field trip to the New York Aquarium.

They had fun visiting the exhibits. There were colorful fish and marine animals. Pietro didn't want to leave the Ocean Wonder exhibit that featured sharks, manta rays, and turtles. Lottie shied away from said exhibit, so Ryan took her to Sea Cliffs. There, they marveled at the sea lions, sea otters, seals, and penguins.

Other than the hitch, everyone had fun. They all loved the aquatheater where they learned about sea lions and watched them interact with their trainers. They had lunch at the cafe there. Afterwards, they visited the gift shop and brought souvenirs.

* * *

**_agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were frustrated.

"We're out of options!" Liam was saying.

"We need to set a trap. It's our last shot." Brett sighed.

"I think I have an idea." Trip spoke up. They huddled together to listen as Trip explained his plan...

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had a romantic lunch. After they turned the dishwasher on, they went upstairs to their bedroom and locked the door. They kissed all the while stripping the other person of their clothing.

When they were naked, they got on the bed and Bucky grabbed the lube. The older man prepped his husband carefully, all the while kissing his thighs.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. Bucky went slow and dragged it out for as long as possible.

A long time later, he finally took pity on Steve and sped up the pace, as he wrapped his fingers around Steve. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their chests. Bucky held out for a bit, before spilling his own seed deep inside the blond. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

**_Alexi's house;  
_ **

The detectives launched their plan. After spreading word that Alexi was going out of town, the detectives made arrangements. Then they staked out Alexi's house. They found hiding places and waited.

A hour later, footsteps could be heard. All too soon, a masked figure snuck in the study and headed to the safe. After getting the safe open, they reached inside and got the matryoshka dolls. They turned to go when they were tackled to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Trip declared.


	11. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The criminals are caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

The detectives went to let their culprits up, only to pause. They raised their eyebrows at the unexpected twist.

"I never dreamed that there would be three of you." Stiles commented as they looked at the three masked figures.

"In hindsight, it explains a lot." Skye mused.

"Let's see who you really are." Brett declared. Then they pulled the masks off. Chloe, Aubrey, and Matthew scowled at them.

"You should have minded your own business!" Chloe shouted.

* * *

An angry, tense silence fell. The detectives waited and waited, until the thieves broke their silence.

"Fine! We did it all!" Aubrey burst out.

"Why?" they asked.

"We need what is inside the dolls." Matthew replied.

"Wait, the stories with there being secret compartments inside the dolls are true?" Stiles said in surprise.

"You've said too much!" Chloe hissed. They abruptly clammed up and refused to say anything else.

"Fine. You can explain yourselves to the police then." Brett replied.

* * *

As the detectives reached down to haul their prisoners to their feet. The trio played their final ace. They abruptly broke free and made for the door.

"We're not going to prison!" Matthew vowed as they ran to the front door. They pulled it open and put on speed as they raced down the path. The detectives gave chase...

* * *

Alexi's neighbors were astonished when they saw Matthew, Chloe, and Aubrey dressed in black hightailing it down the sidewalk with the detectives in hot pursuit. Some even got out their phones and called the police.

A few minutes later, the detectives finally succeeded into catching up. They tackled the thieves, sending them sprawling to the ground yet again. The police soon arrived and took them in custody.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"It's nearly over." Stiles was saying.

"We need to open those secret compartments. For them to be willing to kill over those dolls. It has to be priceless." Derek responded.

"We're meeting Alexi and Parrish tomorrow. So can we please forget about the dolls for now?" Stiles asked.

"Sure." Derek smiled as they kissed.


	12. Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexi opens the dolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 the epi will be posted next.  
> I claim creative license at some details mentioned here.

**_conference room, NYPD;_ **

The detectives met with Parrish and Alexi. Alexi carefully examined the Matryoshka dolls. After about fifteen minutes, they discovered the mechanism to open the secret compartment.

After Alexi got the drawer open, they gasped at what was inside; tiny rare gems from black opals to red beryls. There was also tiny diamonds mixed in.

"Wow! Those would cost a fortune!" they breathed.

"No wonder why they wanted the dolls so badly." Derek said. They nodded their agreement.

"Thank you for your help. We'll need to find out where those gems came from and see if we can return them to their original owners." Parrish said. Then he ended the meeting and the detectives left the station.

* * *

**_City Hall;  
_ **

The mayor and Fury hosted a press conference.

"We have an announcement. The culprits behind the recent series of burglaries are in custody." Fury announced. The reporters became excited. 

"We are taking questions." the mayor added on. Then they fielded questions as the reporters rushed forward.

* * *

In the meantime, Clint and Natasha went to a deli for lunch. They ordered sandwiches and chips. They sat down at a table to talk.

"Did you hear about what Parrish found?" Clint was saying.

"Yeah, Alexi told me." Natasha replied. They talked until they finished their meal. When they finished, they squeezed hands.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The families plus Chris, Danielle, Isaac, and Stiles got together for a family dinner. Dinner was sausages with fried potatoes and onions, and rolls. They laughed and talked over their delicious meal. It was a nice break from everything.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they watched a sitcom. They laughed and cried at certain parts. When the credits rolled, they shared a kiss.


	13. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case file is put together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next. Then KCH will be updated next.

The detectives were back at work. They put together the Matryoshka Dolls case file.

"Done at last." Liam said as he handed his report to Skye,

"I need to update the digital files then I'm done." Skye declared. The twins and Hanabi left the room, only to return minutes later, carrying trays of cupcakes and cookies.

"We have angelfood, coconut, key lime, pistachio, and green velvet in addition to the usual chocolate and vanilla cupcakes." Masumi reported. Then they placed the trays on a nearby table.

"There's only soda and juice in the fridge. If you guys wants any drinks from the bakery, you'll have to get them yourselves." Jimmy added. Some stood up and headed to the table, while others went downstairs.

* * *

That evening, the couples went to an ice hockey game for their date. The game was fast paced. The players zoomed all over the ice as they took turns blocking moves and scoring goals. The game ended with the home team winning. The couples left the rink discussing the game.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve sat their kids down in the den for reading. Aurora and Drew's stack was done, so they were given the option of picking from their own bookshelves. Aurora picked another Berenstain Bears book while Drew picked a Pete the Cat book. 

The older kids minus Zack wasn't done with their chapter books. Zack picked The Secret of the Old Mill. After checking with the kids one last time, Steve opened Aurora's book and started reading...

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

Clint, Natasha, and Alexi visited the agency. Alexi brought them a gift.

"This is my way of thanking you for your hard work." he said. They opened the gift to find blue rose matryoshka dolls inside.

"Wow, they are so pretty!" Erica marveled.

"You can use them to decorate the agency." Natasha smiled.

"Helen, you're in charge of deciding which place will suit them best." Derek said as he handed the package to their secretary.

"Please promise me that they aren't antiques. I don't think we are up to handling anymore thieves right now." Stiles said.

"Of course not. They are new." Alexi reassured.

"Thank you." they said. They hugged each other and then Alexi, Clint, and Natasha left the agency.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They stripped and got on the bed. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. They went quick this time.

Ten minutes later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky made Steve come. Steve moaned as he spilled his seed across their chests. Bucky held out for a moment, before falling over the edge. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi drops a bombshell on his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. KCH will be updated next. Here, we find out what idea Shuichi was talking about.

A few days later, Dylan and Bronwen took Ryan and Sandy to a family restaurant. Sandy was given the children's menu with crayons. Ryan talked with her sister and brother in law.

"So, how have you been?" Bronwen asked her younger sister.

"Fine, my job is going great!" Ryan beamed.

"What do you do exactly?" Dylan asked. They started talking while they looked at their menus.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples attended a murder mystery dinner. Dinner consisted of fettucine alfredo with chicken and broccoli. They had caesar salad and rolls to go with their pasta. Dessert was mint chocolate mousse cake. 

The play was Five Little Pigs. They enjoyed their meal as they watched the mystery tale unfold. When the play ended, the cast bowed as they gave them a standing ovation.

* * *

The next day, Camden and Isaac took Zack and his siblings minus Aurora and Drew to watch Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. The youngest were left at home. 

The group took their seats with their popcorn, soda, and candy. They loved the movie from start to end. However, Wanda and Lottie didn't like the ending.

"They should have stayed together!" they exclaimed.

"You aren't the only one who thinks so." Isaac commented as they left the theater.

* * *

While the kids were enjoying the movie, Bucky and Steve cuddled up in their bedroom. Drew and Aurora were napping. Bucky and Steve spooned in their bed with Bucky as the bigger spoon. Bucky couldn't stop nuzzling his husband.

* * *

**_conference room, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives had closed the agency for the day. They gathered in the conference room to discuss their spring schedule. Spring break was coming up. They had snacks and drinks out on the table as they gathered around the table. Helen had the day planner out.

"You two are returning to Beacon Hills, correct?" Helen asked Brett and Liam.

"Right." they chorused.

"What about you guys?" Stiles asked the twins and the strangely silent Shuichi.

"We're going back to Japan, we'll be back." Masumi replied.

"That reminds me, you guys are graduating this year. Where do you plan to go for college?" Stiles wanted to know.

"We are still deciding, but I think we might be going back to Beacon Hills." Liam confessed.

"Thanks for the heads up." Trip replied.

"Anything else?" Derek asked. Shuichi stood up abruptly.

"I have something to say." he started.

"What is it?" Erica asked their friend. Shuichi took a deep breath before speaking,

"I'm moving back to Japan for good." he announced. Everyone froze.


End file.
